


Slow dancing in the dark

by sirensangel



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heavy Angst, I think its heavy angst, POV Second Person, Set in 1970s, Unrequited Love, Young!Ford - Freeform, backupsmore, univeristy!ford, young!stan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 10:51:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20637965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirensangel/pseuds/sirensangel
Summary: “ give me reasons we should be complete, you should be with him i can’t compete.”There are times where he wonders if he could ever be with you, where he would lay awake in his dorm at three in the morning and think about something else other than calculations and trajectories.He thinks about your gentle smile, your unabashed laughter and the way your eye shines under the afternoon sunlight.He thinks of how you can never be his.





	Slow dancing in the dark

Ford never expected to see you in Backupsmore.

Both of you were out of place.

Ford stood out because he was the only one who was making use of the library day and night, he stood out because he was always challenging the professors who wanted nothing more but to end the class and Ford stood out because of the six fingers on each of his hands.

You, however, stood out for an entirely different reason.

Ford could tell from the way you dressed that you were one of those people who lived on the wealthier areas of New Jersey, despite your attempt in blending in with dull cardigans and your oldest pairs of sneakers, Ford could instantly tell from your earrings and posture that you lived by the hills hovering above Glass Shard Beach. You could afford to go to any university you wanted, even without winning a scholarship.

Yet here you are, a beacon that attracted an array of questions from students and teachers alike.

You and Ford both stood out, yet you were not the same.

You got along with others pretty easily. Ford thinks you’re too kind for your own good, tolerating your lazy lab partners and excusing their lazy habits. He would always see you working out chemical equations on your own while your partner was dozing off behind a stack of books. He was always so close into sliding over to your table to assist you, eager to fix your knitted brows and worried eyes.

Yet he never did.

There was always something holding him back. Every time you would lift your head from your side of the table to look around for help, he would always be the first to notice you, yet he would be the last one to move. He couldn’t compete with the swarm of boys that reeked confidence and bad intentions, boys who were smart enough to help answer your questions but was stupid enough to think they were worthy of your time. They would help you complete your assignments on time, with a wicked condition that would always reel you into a party invitation you had no choice but to accept. They would show you off like some kind of trophy, the notion itself made him sick. Ford had witnessed this himself, after staying overnight in the library, he had seen you in the parking lot through the windows, wiping the mascara that had melted against your cheeks.

Ford decided that enough was enough.

When you dropped the stack of books you were lugging around in the hallway, he was quick enough to dive in and help you, piling most of them into his hands. He had to crane his neck sideways to give you a shy smile, introducing himself. Unfortunately, he couldn’t outstretch his hand to shake yours, but you were just as delighted.

You told him your name, and even if he already knew it, something fluttered in the corner of his chest. The feeling flew across his ribs like a cageless bird, before falling into the pit of his stomach like stone against the currents.

Behind you stood a classmate of his, a classmate he wasn’t very fond of. Yet, maybe it was because he was everything Ford wasn’t. He was popular with women, filled to the brim with charisma and the worst part was that he was a nice person.

He whispered something in your ear and you let out a delicate laugh, the sound ringing in Ford’s ears and making his heart clench almost painfully. Ford made a move to return your books, extending the pile towards you. For a split second your hands brushed against one another, sending a jolt of electricity coursing through him. Yet, you didn’t seem to react the same way. The contact was over as quickly as it started and soon you were out of sight, your laughter echoing throughout his mind.

Your laughter that wasn’t for him.

It was irrational, he thought, to feel this way for someone who wasn’t his. Yet, his intellect cannot fend off his greed and every day this envious feeling consumed him. Every day he would see you chat by the nearby cafeteria tables, your grin ear to ear as you leaned your head against his shoulders. You would no longer look around to ask for help, as you could simply walk past Ford to go to your lover’s table, leaning forward to pat him on the cheek playfully. There are times where Ford wished he could do something, anything.

Ford even waited.

He waited for you whenever your boyfriend couldn’t, leaning against the university gates and pretending that he had just come out whenever you would spot him, even if he had been waiting for nearly an hour. He would always ask to walk you back to your dorm, holding your bicycle for you as you spark up a bubbly conversation, your white skirt twirling above your knees against the evening wind. You would make a move to tug the strands of your hair behind your ear, and it takes everything in Ford’s willpower to not untangle the strands that were caught on your earring.

Then he would stop by your door and imagine kissing you.

He would imagine leaning forward to press his lips against yours as if you didn’t belong to someone else, he imagines professing his long unrequited love to you and admit that he could love you better than he can.

But could he?

He waited.

He waited for you to run to him with a broken heart and prove to him that his suspicions didn’t sprout from jealousy, but rather a scientific fact. Yet, you never did and even if you did get her heartbroken, why would you run to him? It was when he was lost in his thoughts did you finally spoke.

Thank you, Ford, you smiled, you’re always so kind to me.

He would shrug and wave it off as nothing.

Why are you always so nice to me, Ford? You asked, pinching your bottom lip with your teeth in a way that made him avoid his gaze

A silence stretched between the both of you, it made him feel as if he was thousands of miles away from you rather than two feet apart. He looked up into your eyes, they reminded him of the waves that lapped against Glass Shard Beach. They were just as clear as the waters during summer when he and Stanley would delve into caves in search for lost treasure with sunburns brandished against their skin.

He nearly choked on the words and something stung his eyes.

Because we’re friends. He replied and he hopes you don't notice the way his voice cracks.

You gave him an ear-splitting smile, reaching out to hug him. You were pressed against one another, bodies colliding like comets in the night sky. Yet he felt far, far away from you. As if the momentum had propelled you away from one another and he was accelerating the opposite way, further and further away until he can no longer see you. You are but a mere dot in the galaxy, out of reach for and out of sight.

Or maybe, you were a lost comet stuck in his orbit, always there but barely seen.

Never too far yet never close enough.

There are times where Ford wonders if he could ever be with you, where he would lay awake in his dorm at three in the morning and think about something else other than calculations and trajectories.

He thinks about your gentle smile, your unabashed laughter and the way your eye shines under the afternoon sunlight.

He thinks of how you can never be his

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there was any mistakes with the second POV as this was my first time writing second POV ! If there are any mistakes please do tell me <3


End file.
